User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley heyy can i join this roleplay!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 19:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks i think i might know some people who will want to join. BTW is it TD character or custom characters-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 19:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Designers Sign-Ups Sign-ups are open! Get the first and best spot! #Jamie- Kate4TDWT #Karl - TDobsessed88- #Monica - CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 14:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Johnny - Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Ethan - TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 20:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Dallas-User:Dallas1185 ##Here ends the prize line ---- #Barbie-I'm Barbie!! #Katina- Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 16:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) #Jessica- -TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 16:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) - # # No more spots! Only ten can go in. Sign up now and call friends! The first five will get a little surprise! Leave your signature on the first empty spot. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT! OK! So I think I know a way for me to become admin! So you know how I am in the catagory users? Well also put me in the catagory ADMINS! Perfect no? Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 21:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought...you know the above. But if I'm not that's TOTALLY cool. :) Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh...dude it's YOUR wiki. Who am I to tell you what to do? Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And your one of MINE! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) HEY-O! It's Kate! Just wanted to ask...are you going to have, like, if my charater becomes friends with someone will you have a Jamie-____ Friendship Because that would be cool....Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) THanks! It's so cool that more and more people are joining! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) And IRC? Really? How bout Chatango...Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhh...i ave NO clue! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) /* Katina's Audition Interview */ Well, Katina, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... Katina: Well I grew up in Paris! Spent my whole life travling. I am a desinger....DUH! And I own a LOT of clothes...*ring* Hold on! A fault and a virtue of yours... Katina: '*laughs* Fault? *ring ring* Hold on! This is important..........Anyway! My virtue! Well....I am just to WONDERFUL! Why did you sign-up? '''Katina: '''Who wouldn't LOVE my clothes? ]Do you think you can win? Why/why not? '''Katina: '''Ummm.. DUH! ] Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Katina: '''None. *ring* Hold on! Jamie's Audition Interview Well, Jamie, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... Jamie: Well my sister is so GOOD AT EVERYTHINGG! It's hard to kinda be unique. So I.... A fault and a virtue of yours... '''Jamie: '''A fault? Well first of all because of my sister I have a bit of an obssession with winning. But that makes me determand! And THAT'S my vurtue! Why did you sign-up? '''Jamie: '''Well my sister is SO good at everything EXCEPT desgining clothes which is my talent so... Do you think you can win? Why/why not? '''Jamie: '''Clothes are my pasion! My life! I've made SO many. I've shoped for SO many! ] Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Jamie: '''Is my sister in this compatition? Karl's audition '''Tell us a little about yourself.- ' 'Karl:'Well i am the perfect guy. I am captain of my football team, and evrybody loves me. ALso i am a straight A student. I am the guy everybody dresses like, so you can call me a trend setter. '''What one Fault and Virtue of yourself: Karl: '''Well one fault about me is if i win something a get a little arrogant. A virtue of mine is i am determined and competitive. '''Why did you sign up: Karl: '''I signed up because i want everybody to look good, kinda like me. I think everyone deserves the chance to be popular and if they wear what i do they will be popular. Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Karl: Well one obstacle i might have for winning is distraction. There is definately going to be some hot girls making their design and i will get distracted and they will make a better design than me! Monica's Interview Tell us a bit about you... Monica: ''Well, what's not to love about me? I'm everything you want in a 90 pound package! I've got the looks, body, and style for this competition. Once I win this competition, everyone will know the face of Monica! '' a fault and a virtue of yours Monica: ''A fault? Everything I do is right! I have no faults, but virtues I do! I have a virtue of seduction and manipulation! Everyone else in this competition better watch out for me'' Why did you sign up? Monica: ''Why did I sign up? Easy, to win! I came also to become famous, but I can do that easily!'' Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Monica: ''Of course I can! I've got a passion for fashion and a little trick up my sleeve!'' Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Monica: Maybe some of the challenges, but I'll get over it! Ethan's Audition Interview Tell Us a bit about yourself... A fault and a virtue of yours Ethan:Hmm?I guess it would be keeping the ladies off of me.I'm like a chick magnet.You know the chicks love skaters.I'm also not the smartest crayon in the crayon box.A virture of mine is that I am very determined about things I really want. Why did you sign up? I singed up to impress the ladies.Chicks also dig rich guys.I also want to win to prove to my parents that I'm not as worthless as they thought. Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Of course I think I can win.I'm the best competitor here.I also think that I can charm my way to the finals! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Maybe if I like a girl I'll fall head over heels for her and get distracted.Or if I break every bone in my body! Hey I just joined the Roleplay if theres any specific things you want me to do for it just tell me thanx for the offer :)-User:Dallas1185 Ok cool Do i answer them as my character or as myself-User:Dallas1185 Dallas' Interview #tell us abit about you...:I am a very competitive person and love to win and I'll do anything to do it. #A fault and a virtue of yours:I have alot of confidence in myslef and that is usually my downfall #why did you sign up?:I love winning and making new friends so this is a good way to do both. #do you think you can win? Why/why not?:Definitley.I don't think I even have to tell you. #which obstacles do you think you will have for winning?:I have trouble using friends to get to the end and win but like I said I will do anything to win. -User:Dallas1185 Thanks Thanks for the offer but no. Next time you have one I will join it for sure User:Dylan7205 May I sign up for Total Drama Designers (TDD) please? If so thank you! I'm Barbie!! Johnny's Interview Tell us a bit about you... Johnny: ''Well, I am a handsome gentleman, and the women love me!'' a fault and a virtue of yours Johnny: ''Well, I screwed up in my past, but i don't wish to talk about that at this time, but virtues, I have! I have the virtue of humor, which I impress the ladies with!'' Why did you sign up? Johnny: ''To win, of course!'' Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Johnny: ''I don't think I stand a chance with my sister in the game! She's going for me first, so I'mm gonna need an alliance!'' Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Johnny: ''Well, my sister!! She's gonna do whatever she can to get rid of me! '' Barbie Interview! Tell us about you: 'Barbie:I am really smart and really nice and really pretty! But I never met my mom. '''Tell us a fault and a virtue about you: '''Barbie:My fault has to be that I am so nice I'm always suckered into alliances! My virtue is that I can contact the spirit world to help me in the competion! '''Why did you sign up?: '''Barbie:To make new friends and maybe find a boyfriend... '''Barbie, do you think you can win? Why or why not? '''Barbie:I guess I can win. I mean I'm really nice and doesn't everyone like the nice girl? '''What obstacles do you think you will have for winning?: '''Barbie: Mean people, and maybe alliances! -I'm Barbie!! New girl This is marcy she is going to be apart of my alliance.-User:Dallas1185 Jessica's Audition '''Tell us a little about yourself.- ' 'Jessica:'Well i am the popular girl. I am captain of my cheerleading team, and i do awesome at it. ALso i am a straight D student, that's good right. I am he trend setter of the schoool so i guess you like me! '''What one Fault and Virtue of yourself: Jessica: '''Well one fault about me is if i am not very smart. A virtue of mine is, wait what's a virtrue *gets told* oh okay well a virtue of mine is i am veryy pretty. '''Why did you sign up: Jessica: '''I signed up because fashion is awesome, i love to dress my self up in the morning the afternoon and at night time! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Jessica: Well one obstacle i might have for winning is my brainpower. i guess i might have to get smarter over the cource of the time i have Marcy's interviw #tell us abit about you...: I'm not here to make friends I'm here to win and do nothing else! #A fault and a virtue of yours: None............ except for maybe my irrational fear of snakes don't judge me! #why did you sign up?: I thought it was a good way to get my name out into the world of fame #do you think you can win? Why/why not?: Of course and I was born to win this thing #which obstacles do you think you will have for winning: None except for maybe the snake thing but other than that none ? are you going to have a roleplay after this? User:Dylan7205 K I will join the next 1 hope this one goes good User:Dylan7205 So You have 10 contestants in TDD? User:Dylan7205 Cool Are you going to have Userboxes? Cool. User:Dylan7205 OK I don't maybe you could get Dallas1185 to do them he has made a few. TDD is aweosome so far I like it. User:Dylan7205 Signing Up Okey, I would love to be in this. So here is the character I made up. Three (The Easy Going Girl) Bio: Ever since Three was watching Total Drama, she liked it. And she joined, to show that an easy going attitude can get you far. And because she knows she can win. ~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 20:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) TDD So is it to late to ask if I can join if I can't I will be fine User:Dylan7205 I F I'M NOT LATE HERE IS MY CHARACTER K Dallas1185 told me I might be late and he was right thanks :c User:Dylan7205 ? I don't even know why I asked at the last minute User:Dylan7205 Sorry Sorry I wasted up your time User:Dylan7205 Are you going to make a userbox for Karl and Jessica? Also where do i post my pics?-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 21:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Are you going to have songs that you think describe the contestants? Cause THAT would be cool! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 21:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I got some songs already: Barbie Girl - Barbie Stronger - Jamie Too Cool - Katina OMG - Karl What do you think? Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 21:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Stronger is Kayne West! Even though I HATE Keyne I like that song. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you know who Barbnie likes?I'm Barbie!! So you saw what I wrote on Kate's talkpage that I asked her to delete?I'm Barbie!! Hey! Can you make a Dallas-Katina page? Cause of the kiss? THANKS HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 00:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Do you know what season 2 is going to be named User:Dylan7205 Userbox Can you make a usebox that says This user supports the friendship between Barbie Dallas and Jessica and one that says This user isn't afraid to say what they mean just like Marcy.Thanx-User:Dallas1185 Vote How do you vote?-User:Dallas1185 Ok 1 problem I don't have an email address :P-User:Dallas1185 Nevermind Thanx for the option but my friends letting me use her e-mail address for the competition thanx I'll send my vote in now :)-User:Dallas1185 New Article/Userbox There should be a MarcyxStefano DiMarco usebox and a page about it haha-User:Dallas1185 Awesome Haha Awesome.-User:Dallas1185 Season 2 It could be called Total Drama Adventrue User:Dylan7205 Here it is It is all about 14 Teens who come to a Boat Dock to see that they will live on a cruise and do challenges aroung the world where you will have to explore the Place you are at and do Challenges based on your destination. People 7 Boys &7 Girls 2 Hosts are 1 boy 1 girl. Do you like it? User:Dylan7205 Questino about it Do I have to be the host? :I User:Dylan7205 K Do you want to be the host? User:Dylan7205 K Looks like it's settled you are the host I will get the people to join when you want e to. User:Dylan7205 K Looks like it's settled you are the host I will get the people to join when you want me to. User:Dylan7205 TDA For total drama adventure I thought we should have one host and eleven contestants User:Dylan7205 Me and Marcy We won the 2nd challenge?-User:Dallas1185 I'm Sorry I'm sorry Stefano, I quit the game! I'll still be on to see what's going on, but I'm too busy and I never have free time to do challenges anymore. I'm sorry that i have to, but I didn't think I would last long anyway. Maybe next roleplay I'll join, but for now I can't. I'm sorry. Sincerely, Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry Stefano, I quit the game! I'll still be on to see what's going on, but I'm too busy and I never have free time to do challenges anymore. I'm sorry that i have to, but I didn't think I would last long anyway. Maybe next roleplay I'll join, but for now I can't. I'm sorry. Sincerely, Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry Stefano, I quit the game! I'll still be on to see what's going on, but I'm too busy and I never have free time to do challenges anymore. I'm sorry that i have to, but I didn't think I would last long anyway. Maybe next roleplay I'll join, but for now I can't. I'm sorry. Sincerely, Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) TDA On Total Drama Adventure 1 host 11 contestants User:Dylan7205 Umm... So I'm playing in this? -tyman618 TDA I got USer:Coreman7658 to join Total Drama Adventure User:Dylan7205 When? When? -Tyman618 TDA Can you help do the interviews and character pages User:Dylan7205 Well... We should talk to him. We should let him know how we feel and tell him to stop. If worse comes to worse he might have to be banned. HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC)W WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??! GO TALK TO HIM! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have to quit the roleplay :( Sorry I'm kind of busy at the moment. I have to focus on school right now. Hopefully I can do the next roleplay. I'm really sorry hope your not mad. Sincerely, TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 04:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) K Your right I shouldn't take charge of a project your doing I will tell everyone to leave the stuff on your talk page. User:Dylan7205 Are you going to start doing the auditions User:Dylan7205 TDA What exactly do the characters have to do on TDA I was just wondering.-User:Coreman7658 Sorry Sorry for being controling here is my TDA Character if there is not enough people I have a second person User:Dylan7205 Character Here is my character for TDA -User:Coreman7658 Elimination Is there gonna be an elimination tonight?-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Ok cool sounds epic!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Thanks Hey Stefano, if I can ever come back for anything, just to help for a challenge, it would be an honor, because I have something I saw happen, and now that I'm gone, I can't reveal the secret, so please, I saw something, and I need everyone to know! Love Always, Monica CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay!` Awesome, just let me know! CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) HEYA! Now we need some more userboxes: StefanoxJamie This user thinks that Stefano made a bad choice. What was Jamie thinking? This user feels bad for Marcy. ETC. You DON'T HAVE TO! It's JUST an idea! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey...I don't know how to add vids. Sad right? Would you add them for me? I'LL DO EVERYTHING ELSE! I was thinking "Stop and Stare" or "Telophone" You chose what's better for Jaims. I'm a complex person. 19:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) After I saw all the "showing off" that Lady Gaga did....I don't think it's totally appropiate. Do you? If you tell me how to I'll change it to Stop and Stare. I'm a complex person. 19:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Why did Jess leve i thought her party dress would win! :'( Oh wellTDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 00:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. So BarbiexDallas just happened. So maybe and episode called "Hurricane Katina" when Katina comes back and she saw what happened. I'm a complex person. 00:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) no prob just wondering Karl is going to keep getting immunity to fight for jessica!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So what about my idea? "Hurricane Katina" I'm a complex person. 00:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's just an idea! Any more userboxes coming out? I'm a complex person. 00:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fine Ok sorry you said the only thing that happened was the groin kick so I was confused but anyway ok fine.-User:Dallas1185 Stefano Chat Jamie: Why'd you kiss me? Tell me the truth. *moves closer* I'm a complex person. 01:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *steps closer* And what about Marcy? I'm a complex person. 01:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Really. *moves face closer to his* You sure about that. Because it's ''me ''or ''her. ''I'm a complex person. 01:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *kisses his then backs away* One you break up with her...*moves closer* I'm all yours. *winks and walks away* I'm a complex person. 01:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) did you think of challenge 5?!?!?!?TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) TDD I never knew who is the new host for it. Is it kaicey? User:Dylan7205 Marcy's reaction Marcy: *looks at him for a second than begins to laugh* Oh Stefano I knew I wasn't going to get an advantage right after you stopped being the host *smiles* but now that your not the host *slaps him in the face* I'm not afraid to do that anymore *winks than walks* oh and p.s. Stefano nobody breaks up with me and gets away with it. *continues to walk away*-User:Dallas1185 Jamie Talk Jamie: *txt* Ok come on into the room and whatever and just kiss me. IN front of everyone. I'm a complex person. 14:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC)